Tasty Noodles
by Dissection of the Mind
Summary: Running a Ramen shop and going to an elite school is harder than she thought it be. With her mother giving her pushes, and boys getting in the way, she's completly lost. Dawn, trying to fine her way, struggles with a little thing called love.
1. To throw a noodle

Commoners. That's what they labeled me. We may not be the richest, especially since we run a Ramen shop. Me and my mother. Oops, My mother and I. My dad had passed away years before, leaving behind just this ramen shop. It was my parents dream to own and run a successful business.

I realize that sounds cliche but it's the truth. My mom just wanted his dream to live on I guess.

My grades were academically high, even though I'm rather airy. Yeah, so I said a few stupid things here and there.. not my problem. Doesn't everybody? According to my mother it's not. I have to think before I speak. Yeah, like that'll happen.

You see, my mother is friends with a prestigious school owner. They've known each other their entire lives, and spend time here and there. That's the only time she really get's pampered. I must admit, having a rich friend is a bonus.

Yet every time she comes home she looks ridiculous! I talk to her about it, but she just brushes it aside.

Now, what happens next is something I literally did not expect. I know in the drama's, etc. But I didn't expect this at all! Of course you've guessed by now, but I'll go ahead and say it anyways.

I'm enrolled at my Mom's friends school. Yeah, a rich preppy place. The only way I can stay is if I keep my grades up, which isn't to hard.

My mom keeps on smiling like a doofus, holding up my school uniform. Though I feel as if theres something else behind this all. Something bigger...

* * *

**First Day of School**

"Dawn!" My mother cried out, holding up my uniform.

It had a white blouse with a yellow tie. There was a blue plaid skirt, and skin colored tights. Most girls wouldn't be wearing tights I'm guessing. From what I hear their all pretty much sluts. No doubt they also made their skirts shorter or something.

I groaned in annoyance, and stomp over.

"Dawn." she said sternly, pointing a finger.

I froze slightly. Whenever she did that, I was like a deer caught in head lights.

"Yes." I managed.

"Honey," her voice softened, as did her features. "Listen, we can't afford this school. Beth was kind enough to even allow you to come on a scholarship. I'd really appreciate it if you'd try."

I nodded, a smile forming on my face. I jumped a little in the air. "Yea!" I said, grinning from ear to ear.

I glanced at my watch. "But.." I sweatdropped. "It's only 5:43... School starts at 6:45.."

My mom grinned. "Yeah, I know.. but we need to make you lunch silly!"

"Can't I just buy it?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Nah. It's 5000 yen. Besides! Won't it be fun to make a lunch?" she asked happily.

"Sure." I shrugged, as my mom got up, setting down the crisp uniform.

"Come on honey, let's go make so ramen." she smiled, opening a door that led downstairs.

In order to save money, we made the upstairs into our living area and the downstairs our shop. It was better since we didn't have to pay for two different buildings.

I followed my mom downstairs and into the small, compact kitchen.

She stopped for a moment. "Hm. Actually.. Let's make a Bento lunch box for your first day." she smiles, shuffling in further.

I giddly followed her in. I loved make bento boxes.

She went over to the rice steamer, and scooped some into a bowl. She then grabbed the actual lunch box. She hurried over to the counter, and set it down.

I wait for a moment, until my hands can mold the rice. I start making them into triangle form.

"What fillings?" she asked, looking at me.

"The usual." I smiled, accidently crushing the Ongiri I was working on. I muttered a few obsene things, and my mother gave me a warning look.

I made 3 successful ongiri, and my mother started to fill them. I took some nori and wrapped it around once she was done. We placed them in the correct places.

After what seemed like an hour or so, we finished.

I licked a bit of rice off my finger, as my mother dragged me upstairs.

"Get dressed! Do you hair, make-up!" she cried urgently.

I nod, and get ready for the day to come..

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, mores coming your way!**

**For you who aren't very good with Japanese terms, I'll add them below :)**

**5000 yen= about 50 american dollars**

**A bento box is a traditional Japanese lunch container.**

**Origri is rice balls with fillings basically.**

**Nori is dried seaweed sheets**


	2. Who thought Subtitutes could be so cold?

I gripped my skirt awkwardly. I was standing in front of 'Izumi Koukou School', and couldn't help but feel intimidated. Many preppy school girls flounced around, skirts too short.

_'Well.'_ I thought bitterly _'I was_ warned..' I just then snapped out of my daze, and shakily pressed the intercom button. Since I didn't have a card to get in yet, I was stuck asking into a piece of metal.

"Hello?" a voice called, muffled.

"Hi, This is Dawn, Dawn Berlitz. New student?" I said, a tiny squeak sneaking in. I feel my face curve into a smile of hopefulness, as the gate opens.

"You may go ahead." the voice responded. I could even hear the nod through the intercom.

I walked in slowly, but quickened my pace once the gates started to close. I have to say, the place was gorgeous. White paved walkways, fountains, lively vegetation. In all it was simply amazing. I couldn't wait to see how the inside looked.

I felt out of place as I walked toward the entrance. Like a daisy among several carnations, I continue along. All the other students were walking around, doing what only seemed natural. Girls redoing make-up, some make out sessions. It was a surreal to me. It felt as if I were watching my body move on its own, like I was just some contender to a show.

I continued until I opened the door. I took a deep breath, and walked in. Pulling my skirt down slightly, and gripping my bookbag for dear life. I followed the signs, until I came to a door marked 'Headmaster Office'. I slowly pushed the oak trimmed double door, and took a step in.

By now I was fidgeting like a mad woman. perspiration clung to my palms, and my stomach fluttered a bit. I looked about the room, noticing a woman. She wasn't my mother's friend, but sat in her place. Her short, dark hair had streaks of red.

"Come in!" She said, sharp and clear. I swear, you couldn't hear a single waver in those vocal cords

I walk in meekly, barely keeping my head up.

"Hi I'm Dawn Ber-." I'm cut off abruptly.

"I know, I know. Please take a seat dear." the lady motioned.

Doing as she said, I shakily took a seat. It was plush, and heated. A luxury I've never known. I wondered, will every seat in the school be like this?

I smiled brightly, sitting up a bit.

"Headmaster is Aiko is out with a cold today, she told me of you. So I will be getting you acquainted as you may have guessed." The woman nodded abruptly.

"Ehm.. may I have a-a name?" I asked meekly.

"Where are my manners? I am Shoju, second in command. Now, here's your card.." she said, handing me a hard white rectangle. I look at it to see a serial number, not to mention a picture of me from two years ago! I looked horrible in it, not my usual self.

"This will allow you too get in and out of school.. no need for intercom." her eyes gave me a cold glare, as if I had committed a crime.

I gulped back a little.

"Now, we have rules regarding our school. Rules we'd like you to follow as does everyone else. Here's the handbook," she said, throwing down a pamphlet. "And your class." she nods, handing me a small card.

I squinted slightly, making out the letters. "F4." I muttered, slipping the card in a non-existent pocket. I looked at the ground as the paper filtered its way to the cool, marble surface. My reflection shone as I bend down to pick it up, placing it in my pamphlet.

"Schedule's etc. Have any more questions?" she asked, clasping her hands together.

"Nope." I responded, popping the P.

"Well, off with you then." she said.

I stood up, bowing a little before exiting the door. I turned around, expecting her to say 'have a nice day' or something out of that sort. All I recieved was a face of displeasure, and her hand making shooing movements.

I gave her an awkward look, and walked out. The halls smelled of food, as I shuffled down. Several kids were on there way to what I presumed was lunch.

I followed them. She did say it was lunch...right?

I came to large double doors. I stood about 3ft away from the entrance, watching the girls walk in. Their steps perfectually aligned. The sound of teens converseing was overwhelming, I shakily took a step back, debating about going in.

What's the worse that could happen, it's not like their going to throw food at me.

Oh my god, they were going to throw food at me.

_No they're not! _I thought desperatly. Seriously, this school was fancy.

"Don't worry Dawn." I told myself. "All they're gonna do is stare." I took a deep breath, feeling it dry up my tongue. I rubbed my tongue on the underside of my jaw, and clenched my fists.

I probably shouldn't go in, why would I?

"Hey!" a voice said, sounding like it was near. I gave a frightened jump, and slowly turned around. My head reeled slightly as I stared at the stranger.

"H-heyyo." I mumbled, feeling awkward. Who says heyyo? It's like the most uncool thing possible!

The boy chuckled, holding out his hand.

"Name?" he asked, politely. I cocked my head, slowly extending my hand until it reached his.

"Dawn." I mumbled, mezmerized.

"Pardon?" the boy said, his hand still gripping mind.

Is shook my head before facing him. "Name's Dawn, yours?"

* * *

**So... Yea! I hope you liked it! Please review! And thanks for reading!**

**Also, please join this Hunger Games Role Play: forum/Red-thread-and-Chalk-lines-A-Hunger-Games-Roleplay/123124/**


	3. How Unsaintary!

"So you're new here?" Ash asked again for what seemed like the 7th time.

"Yes." I nodded, giving a small smile.

He pursed his lips, nodding as he did. His dark, raven tresses swinging as his head moved. I gave another smile, thankful that somebody had struck up a conversation with me. As I had been walking several girls glared at me with their face contorted into angry smirks. I had no clue as of why,but I took it as it had something to do with me being a commoner.

Ash seemed to have no problem, as he was the one who came up to me in the beginning. Yet I had the strange sense that part of him did. After I had told him how I got into such a prestigious school his upbeat smile had dropped. Me, not understanding why just continued the conversation, which brought me to saying yes yet again.

"So... How'd you get into this school? You'd have to be rich to get in here." I chuckled nervously.

He stopped short, his eyes screaming 'Get this girl away from me!'

"Why? Do I not look rich to you?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's not that, I was just trying to make conversation."

His lips parted slightly as if he were about to say something but quickly quelled it. He smiled again before running his fingers through his hair.

"I see." He gave a light laugh. "Well, it's simple! My parents paid tons of cash for me to get in here, and wallah!" he smiled, throwing his hands in the air.

"I seeeeeeeeeee." I said.

"Indeed you do! I'm afraid I have to go now, my friends are expecting me... Nice meeting you, Dawn."

I opened my mouth, but just closed at a loss for words. I just smiled brightly having no clue why. Turning around, I happily walked back to the building.

I had finally made a new friend.

* * *

Weird.

The only word plausible enough to fit the description of the cafeteria. I definitely was not used to such luxuries. Round, café tables scattered in neat little rows across the huge room , with four chairs each. Several large tables containing foods of different ethnicities.

I quietly slipped in taking in the surrondings. My nostrils felt like they were on overload and I was feeling slightly overwhelmed. Gripping my bento box with brute force, I swiftly walked over to a empty table near the window.

I smiled as soon as my butt hit the chair. Though I hadn't done much walking, I clearly wasn't used to my shoes. My feet ached like hell and I despreatly wanted to remove my shoes, socks and all.

Patting my triangular clips to make sure they weren't going to come loose anytime soon,I opened my bbox up. I had to smile happly ay my- our work.

I surveyed the room, staring back at the female faces that looked me up and down as if I were some piece of meat. I sighed, clearly nobody was going to approach me anytime soon. Unless...

I quickly turned my head around again, looking for Ash. No Ash, Where are you Raven tresses? Bingo.

Grabbing my lunch, I fast walked toward him.

"Ash!" I said, finally reaching him. I stopped to see he had more people with him, boys and a few girls.

He approached me, hands in his pockets as usual as a few of his guy friends crept up behind him. "Yeppers?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Could I sit with you or something? So far you're my onl-"

_SPLAT!_

What just happened...?

I looked down at the ground, my lunch fallen on the floor. Fuck. Why didn't I close it?

_'Because you forgot.' _My mind answered simply.

I looked up at the culprit and down to my ruined onigri. Then up again.

The guy had coal black eyes that seemed to stare into my soul, I looked to Ash. "Wha..?" I asked, taking a step back.

"Paul, was that reall necessary?" he asked, glancing to the purple haired man that I now know as Paul.

"What do you mean? A commoner actually asking to sit with us... thats nonsense." he answered in monotone, still staring at me.

"That was my lunch..." I said, hearing muffled laughter in the background.

"Still, simply turning down would be enough." he replyed, removing his hand from his pocket.

"What a troublesome girl." Paul muttered, looking away.

"Pick it up, that's your job right?!" a voice said from somewhere behind me, I heard excess murmurs in agreement.

Paul just smirked and walked away. Ash opened his my mouth as if he wanted to interject, but closed it.

"See ya Dawn!" Ash said, turning around to follow the guy.

I looked down at the mess and was thankful I brought a container of ramen. I nodded and knelt down, picking up the mess. No matter how much I felt like crying, I wasn't going to. It was a stupid matter to fuss about.

* * *

_And... Scene! Well, I finally completed this chappie, hope it's alright. I tried to make it lengthyer but that didn't turn out so well... Anyways! I'm also working on starting other fics! Debating on making a yuri one... I feel like it though, tell me what you think! Oh! Check out my profile in order to see what other stories I have conjured in my mind! Thanks for reading! _

_ さよなら! _

D.O.T.M

Dotm? wow... how peculiar...


	4. Fancy Chairs! And other amazing things

"Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes! Paul was soooo hot."

"I know! Can you believe he wasted his precious words on such a peasant?"

It's like they are trying to whisper, but they want to make sure I hear it. They keep on giving me these five second glares and points, embarrassing me even further.

I sunk down in my chair and continued eating my ramen. Everyone around me was talking about what had just happened, and they were taking the plum's side.

It was ridiculous in the least. They had witnessed the event yet they took Paul's side? I felt a sick feeling bubbling in my stomach and it was hard to eat. I felt like they were judging every little thing I was doing. My eating. My walking.

I tipped the cup up to my mouth and slirpped the broth. After all of the contents seemed to be emptied, I closed the container. In the corner of my eye I saw a group of people pointing and staring. I felt like walking over there and asking what their problems were, yet I didn't.

With the table supporting my weight, I got to my feet. Avoiding everyones' gaze I walked out of the large room and started down a hall. I had no clue as to where I was going, but anywhere was better than there.

_'Maybe it'll just stay there' _I thought hopefully.

Aw, hell! Who am I kidding.

My feet continued padding across the ground, each step amplified in the halls emptiness. It made me feel isolated even more than I had before. I was in a new school and most of the kids thought lesser than me. Not to mention that, Ash, a guy who was a possible friend just ignored me.

I give a sigh as my feet continue along. I feel slight anxiety clogging my pores, and my head is starting to ramble.

Soon, I reach a door. At least a door that seemed promising. My pale hand reached toward it and layed on the knob. With a twist it opens, revealing a room stacked with chairs.

Fancy chairs.

I bite my lip and pad in like a child. My bared arms are met with a thrust of cool wind, colder than the hall. My arms automatically raise their hairs, in hopes that the minimum hair on them will keep it warm. I take a deep breath and make my way to the middle of the room.

The room is completely dark, well dark enough. I have a nagging feeling to find a light switch, but push it away. I didn't want anyone to know I'm here. I have no clue what kind of room this is, all I know is that it's filled with chairs.

How do they even manage to stack fancy chairs? All of the seats have a velvety red print covering the seemingly comfy cotton. I can thankfully make out colors in this dim room. I shuffle closer and allow my eyes to make sense of the dark. They soon focus on a sole chair, with a slight rip in its hem. I stare at it for a moment, before turning my gaze to another chair. This one has a little scuff mark.

I walk turn a bit and walk forward, walking to another chair. This one has an orange stain on it.

"Who's there?!" a voice called suddenly. I shriek a bit, but quickly place my hand over my mouth to stifle any further sound.

A minute passes and there isn't the voice again. I can still feel my heart running 100 miles a minute and my fingers feel tight. I slowly uncoil them, a weird feeling stained in my bones.

I place my hand on the chair and feel its fabric. It has the feel of silk, yet has a few worn patches.

"Hello?" a voice breaths, the voice feels rather close.

With a surge of panic, I rush forward, going to another door that seems like a plausible exit. My feet pound across the ground, the door becoming bigger the closer I get before I feel a hand tugging my hair. It yanks me backwards and I fall to the ground saying 'umph!'.

"Whoops!" it says, plopping it's ownself on the ground.

I place my hands on the floor below, slowly getting up. The person's hand grabs my tense arm and pulls me to sitting postion.

"Who are you?" the voice asks.

* * *

**I'm going to end this here, because I feel as if I haven't updated in awhile. (Which I probably haven't *looks sheepish*) Anyways, be sure to tell me your thoughts! As well, I've started a SYOT; 'Dreaming Of Nightmares'. It's the 21st Quarter Quell and double the tributes from 1,2,and 4 are sent in, along with two Capitol peeps.**

**If you're a fan of HG, please join! :D. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review, I love getting feedback :)**


End file.
